


27. Coat. Writober 2019

by ClioCronista



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: Chiudiamo un ricordo in un armadio... chiudiamo il dolore, ma esso non ci abbandona.





	27. Coat. Writober 2019

L'aveva nascosto in fondo all'armadio, in una valigia che non usava mai, seppellita sotto alcuni abiti di quando era bambino.   
Era lì, lontano dagli occhi, una perenne presenza nei suoi pensieri.  
Non l'aveva mai detto a nessuno, nemmeno a Sing.  
Quando gli avevano dato gli effetti personali di Ash, poco prima che fosse seppellito, Eiji non aveva pensato a nulla.   
Erano stati giorni in cui non aveva pensato a nulla... non aveva sentito nulla... erano stati giorni in cui si era sentito anestetizzato dal mondo intero.  
Quando l'effetto si era, infine, levato dal suo cuore, il dolore era stato talmente intenso e violento, che aveva preso quel maledetto cappotto, ancora sporco del suo sangue, e l'aveva rinchiuso nella valigia con cui era tornato a New York.  
Non era più tornato in Giappone e quella valigia era rimasta così, sigillata su quell'istante.

Quella notte, però, si alzò, preda dell'incubo che, ciclicamente, si ripresentava.  
Col cuore martellante nel petto, aprì l'armadio e tirò fuori la valigia, mettendo in disordine un piccolo kimono rosso e alcune piccole maglie colorate. Gli tremavano le mani mentre la cerniera, lentamente, scivolava sui dentini neri e il lembo della valigia si apriva sul suo contenuto.  
Eccolo lì, quel lungo cappotto beige: glielo aveva visto addosso così poco, ma gli cadeva addosso come una seconda pelle... anche se la giacca di jeans che aveva quasi sempre messo gli era più adatta.   
Era da ragazzo, quello che lui era.  
Quello che lui avrebbe dovuto essere.  
Le mani di Eiji si fermarono solo un istante, poi si mossero sicure e afferrarono il bavero del cappotto: le dita ne accarezzarono la stoffa prima di tirarlo verso l'alto, verso il viso. Il giovane uomo affondò il volto nel collo dell'indumento e, inspirando a fondo, percepì ancora, lieve, il profumo muschiato di Ash.  
Eiji si accartocciò sul cappotto, il pianto uscì silenzioso, ma senza lacrime: ne aveva piante troppe. Era quanto c'era di più prossimo ad Ash in quel mondo.  
Lui non gli apparteneva più.


End file.
